Colonia
Colonia is an upcoming thriller directed by Oscar-winner Florian Gallenberger which he co-wrote with Torsten Wenzel. The film stars Emma Watson, Daniel Brühl and Michael Nyqvist. The film is based on the true events set in 1973 in Chile, about a German woman who searches for her husband, who was kidnapped by General Augusto Pinochet's secret police, DINA. Principal photography began on October 2, 2014 in Luxembourg; filming also took place in Germany, Argentina and Chile. Plot Set in 1973, a young couple Daniel and Lena become entangled in a Chilean military coup at a time when there is much protest on the streets against General Augusto Pinochet. When Daniel is abducted by Pinochet's secret police DINA, Lena tries to find and save her husband. She tracks him to a sealed-off village called "Colonia Dignidad", which presents itself as a charitable mission run by a lay preacher, Paul Schäfer, but is in fact a place which people enter but from which no one has ever emerged. Lena decides to join the cult run by the preacher to attempt to rescue her husband. Cast *Daniel Brühl as Daniel, a German citizen who was kidnapped by General Augusto Pinochet's secret police DINA during the protest against Pinochet. *Emma Watson as Lena, wife of Daniel, who has to join the cult "Colonia Dignidad" to rescue her husband. *Michael Nyqvist as Paul Schäfer, the leader of Colonia Dignidad. *Richenda Carey as Gisela *Vicky Krieps as Ursel *Jeanne Werner *Martin Wuttke *Julian Ovenden *August Zirner Production On September 29, 2014, it was announced that Emma Watson and Daniel Brühl would star as a couple in the upcoming film which is based on a true story, directed by Florian Gallenberger which he co-wrote the script with Torsten Wenzel. Benjamin Herrmann would be producing the film through Majestic Filmproduktion, and Nicolas Steil would co-produce through Iris Productions. Kolja Brandt would be director of photography, and Hansjörg Weißbrich would be the film editor. On October 27, Michael Nyqvist joined the film to star as Paul Schäfer. 'Filming' The principal photography on the film began on October 2, 2014 in Luxembourg, where it was shot in Haut Martelange near to Rambrouch on the Luxembourg-Belgium border. Filming in Luxembourg lasted through end of October, and then the production moved to Germany for further shoot in Munich and Berlin. It would also be shot in Buenos Aires and in Chile until early 2015. Release Colonia premiered at the 2015 Toronto International Film Festival on 13 September 2015. Shortly after, Screen Media Films acquired U.S distribution rights to the film. The film also screened at the Berlin International Film Festival on February 12, 2016. The film was released in Germany on 18 February 2016. The film was released in the United States and Canada on 15 April 2016, the same day as Emma Watson's 26th birthday. Gallery Click here to view the gallery. Videos Colonia Official Trailer 1 (2015) - Emma Watson, Daniel Brühl Movie HD Colonia Official Trailer 2 (2016) - Emma Watson, Daniel Brühl Movie HD Category:Movies